Love rememberance
by Inu Sparrow
Summary: Wolverine rescues a girl around his age, She knows him but how?? Some mature situations
1. Unknown Gal

"Love remembrance" Chapter 1 Unknown Gal  
  
  
  
Logan was walking down the halls of Xsavior institute in the early morning. His senses had picked up and he didn't want to disturb the students. He put on his costume to go under his code name of Wolverine. After he changed into his outfit he hopped on his motorcycle and drove off into the sunrise towards the city to see what was bothering him so.  
  
As Wolverine approached the city he saw a girl that looked to be in her late 20's around his age being attacked by a couple of thugs. He hopped off and up into the shadows of the towering buildings above the scrubby men.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you to be nice to lovely ladies?" Wolverine said with his deep voice above.  
  
The 3 men looked up in question and didn't see anyone so they went on to harassing the girl. "Hey sweetheart lets see what you got under there" the first thug with shaggy blonde hair, he was rather short but muscular and he scared the girl. Wolverine found the girl rather attractive and that was a first for him since he was a loner but he shrugged it off and watched a little to see if they would leave or what the girl would do.  
  
The second man reached for the girl's shirt to try and feel on her.  
  
"Leave me alone someone please help!" The girl shouted. That was his Que.  
  
"I SAID BE KIND TO A LOVELY LADY!" Wolverine shouted as he lunged at the 2 men. The third one ran off in fear of the beast he saw with a human body but metal claws retracting from his hands. The girl backed into the alley letting her rescuer take care of the scum. But she wanted to teach them for touching her so she ran back out in front of the guy who tried to touch her.  
  
"Do you really want to see what's under here?" She snorted in anger tapping her hand in a swish of green light she was the same but with green toned skin and dragon wings. She flew into the air and transformed into a complete dragon. The other 2 men ran in horror not knowing what just happened. She landed and morphed back into her human body.  
  
"Hello Logan! I see you're still handsome as ever and still a sweet talker with one sentence." The girl said as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Well his cheek with the mask on anyway. He looked at her in surprise, he never remembered meeting her before. So he decided to ask.  
  
He questioned "Who are you?"  
  
"If you don't know then I guess I came to early see ya around. Handsome!"  
  
With that she turned back into a dragon and flew into the morning sky.  
  
Who is she? Find out in Chapter 2. 


	2. What do dreams mean?

Love rememberance  
Chapter 2:what do dreams mean?  
**=dream state  
::=thinking to themself  
  
**"Logan...." a soft female's voice was calling to him he ran and ran down a long hall. Every step he took echoed but each time the voice called it sounded farther away then before. "Loagan please remember me. Please never let me go..." the voice came again. Wolverine stopped to see if it was in the other direction now. He listened and heard "Kitty kitty!!!!" ::What the?:: He thought to himself.**   
"Kitty give me my homework back. It's not my fault you didn't do your math assignment." came Kurt's voice awaking Logan from his sleep. "What are you 2 kids doing? GET OUT OF MY ROOM" he shouted at them.  
"Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kitty commented under her breath as she ran out of the room.   
  
Logan walked back over to his bed and sat down. He was still alittle curious as to how that girl knew him and why if she was a mutant didn't she just change and save herself. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black shirt and some jeans then got dressed and walked down to breakfast.  
When he got downstairs he sat down and talked to professor Xsavior about all of this after the kids has left for school.   
"Charles I have been having weird dreams for this past couple of days ever since..." Logan started to say.   
"Ever since what"Professor Xsavier questioned   
Logan replied going on "...Ever since the day I met this girl. I thought she was just an innocent human but she was a mutant to. It was as if she waited for me to show up. I don't even know who she is but she said something about she came to early and that I hadn't rememberd her yet. any ideas?"   
  
Charles sat stirring his coffee and looking as if he was in a trance of serious thought. He was thinking about how to reply. Logan was getting more and more impatient. Tapping his fingers he stared at the professor sitting across from him.  
  
He finally replied "Well Logan. Do you remember her at all? Perhaps these dreams are trying to help you to remember. That is all I can tell you and maybe you can try and find her talk to her. Ya know?"   
Logan just nodded and walked outside to take a jog. How was he going to find her? He sat on a bench out back of the institute and began in though again.  
  
::Why wouldn't she just tell me who she was? I hate haveing lost memories.:: As he kept thinking with breeze blowing through his hair. The wind brought a similar smell to his nose. Carrying it into his lungs he followed the scent. Logan looked up to the tree and saw something or someone standing up there.   
"WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled out.   
But there was no answer just whistling of the leaves and the shadow flying away at great speed. Logan punched the tree and ran back in the house.   
  
Later that night as Logan was getting into bed and was going to try to sleep longer by going to bed earlier then usual. Maybe these dreams will help him remember. As he doze off he heard the howling of Wolfsbane outside his window.  
  
**his dream started off the same Logan was running to someone but who? He needed to know so he ran faster not knowing where he was running to. "Logan... Logan save me..." The voice called from a cavern Logan made it into the cavern and saw a young him in the tube where he was first getting genetically altered. Next to him was another person he hadn't noticed before or never remembered.  
"Logan don't let him do this to us." The voice said.**  
Logan awoke in the middle of the night startled by his dream. He got up and walked out of his room and down to the dining room sitting by the window looking out at the moon.   
Will he ever find out what his dreams mean and who the girl is. How does it connect to the dragongirl from the other night?  
  
***AUTHOR'S NOTE****   
Ok for those of you who are saying "oh isn't Wolverine old" Well ummm hello in X-Men evolution his age is unknown and he looks to be in his late 20's early 30's. Yeah and this is Fanfiction so deal with it!!! I am not an X-men expert so there maybe a few or alot of errors I am doing my best. But thanks for reviewing the grammar part.   
Sorry my chapters are going to be short and Xmen evoltion (c) toMarvel and kids WB 


	3. Memories

Love remembrance  
Chapter 3:memories rushing  
::=thinking to themself  
~~=memories/flashbacks  
The alarm went off that there was attack in a near by park the only X-men that Xavier  
sent out for the mission was Wolverine,Storm,and Rogue so they could keep hidden from the humans. They all loaded into the X-van and drove away from the house.   
When they arrived a riot was breaking out and they saw someone holding a girl with green skin up in the air. She was tied up and breathing heavily. Wolverine jumped out and into the crowd pushing through people. It was the girl from before and he couldn't help her. He looked to Storm who nodded and knew what to do.   
Storm created a huge gust of wind blowing the people as they staggered to stand around and watch what the man was going to do to the mutant.   
They chanted "Kill the mutant, Kill the Mutant!"   
This disgusted Wolverine he didn't want to stay hidden anymore but had to.   
Half the people in the crowd knew he was from Xavier Institute so he did nothing but hoped a tornado would come soon. The mutant girl began to cry and looked up to see Logan. She got angry and called out for help but no one would.   
"Please let me go. I did nothing to you and you sit here hurting me! LET ME GO!!" She cried out in pain and agony.   
No one came to help they just sat there staring and laughing. How could a mutant feel  
pain they thought. By the looks on their face they thought they knew everything then one   
human girl about the age of 15 stepped up.   
"Do you all have no heart this is not an it. A mutant maybe by your terms but she is still  
a living thing and you can still go to jail if you hurt her. Let her go please sir."   
The girl said   
Logan was surprised that a human of such young age could have such a big heart.   
He stepped up next to her and agreed with her. They beconed until this gave the Dragon girl   
enough time to exscape. She shot fire at the ropes and flew free. She picked up Logan and the girl in time before the rioters started attacking in rage. The girl looked at her and smiled.  
"That was a close one thanks. Who are you?" The girl asked to the Dragon human   
Her reply was simply "I am a mutant here to help man kind. My code name is Dragon Rebel.  
I am going to drop you off here you can catch the bus home to where ever it is you live."   
The girl nodded as Dragon Rebel sat her down gently back to the ground and flew away   
with Logan. He knew she was going to talk to him now.   
He thought to himself. ::She is so beautiful but who is she? Why does she keep coming back and not telling me anything?::   
They landed near the park as she transformed into the human girl from before. She had Brown   
hair with blue highlights that feel framing her face. Her piercing green eyes enchanted Logan as they were dark and pure like Dragon eyes. Her built was strong and fit but she had pale hands. She wore a mini skirt with a black shirt and an over coat the feel to her ankles.   
"Now let's go some place quiet where we can talk. Care to join me at the cafe across  
the street?" She asked taking his hand. She didn't even wait for an answer and just held his hand and started walking towards the cafe resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't argue and it felt so right. As a flash back came to him while they were seated to their table.   
~~"Kyla will you marry me?" came Logan's voice in his flashback. He saw her it was the   
girl but different. Her hair was all long and she wore a shy expression all the time.   
He was right he did know her from his past.~~   
"Logan do you remember anything about me yet?"Kyla asked from across the table sipping   
at her Mocha.   
He just nodded a simple yes. But didn't say anything just stared at her how is it   
she is here now? He took another drink of his black coffee then set the cup down. He   
stared at her with a cold expression. Kyla looked down as if she thought he hated her.   
"Why didn't you marry me in the past?" Wolverine said breaking the silence   
Kyla just looked down sadly in reply. She didn't want to answer so she ran out   
and grabbed him taking him to an apartment complex just south of town.   
"Lay down" she said looking up at him.   
He listened as she touched his forehead softly and all these memories came rushing   
back.  
~~The couple sat in a dark room under a blanket as Kyla kissed Logan softly, Her lips   
trembling as his memories became more vivid he saw that it was just them under the blanket  
and nothing else. He held her closely and said nothing. The moment was peaceful but then   
his mind went racing to the night he was genetically changed to Wolverine.  
Kyla was changed to and he just didn't remember her. He could still hear her in his dreams.   
"Don't let them do this to us I love you." She had yelled.  
They took her first and changed her it was the night after he had asked her to marry him.   
THat is why she couldn't reply he had to watch as she was completely changed then taken off and that was the last time he saw her.~~  
"There does that help any?" Kyla asked as she sighed from exhaustion   
"So you were changed to? Then how old are we really?" Logan asked   
She just nodded head yes to the fact she was changed and shrugged an I don't know to how old they were.   
"I do know this though I am only 2 years younger then you so how ever old you really are I am that much younger. I was gave immortality as well but I am afraid I can't heal as easily."She said in a whisper  
He hugged her then walked her outside. She let him take her anywhere and they went dancing then to the Xavier institute. She looked at Logan confused but followed him inside.   
"Professor this is Kyla or DragonRebel. The one I told you about from the night before and she is a mutant like us. Is it possible she can stay here?"Wolverine asked   
The professor agreed to it and Kyla wanted to move in but she didn't know if she was ready. She feel into a trance of sleep as she rested her head on Logan's lap on the couch. He looked down at her and smiled in joy of finally finding someone from his past.  
"How is it I remember nothing about my past and neither do you but yet you can find me?"He asked more to himself then her for she was asleep and couldn't hear him speak  
  
Author's note  
Thankyou for telling me Sioned136 about the cerum I didn't know that but I hope I worked  
it out in this chapter ^_^() If not well then she just kind of has long life I guess.   
Well anyways I hope I didnt alittle better in this chapter. Next ch find out will Logan   
and Kyla hit it off or has the long time with out eachother had an effect on their love? 


	4. Dancers Daze

Love Rememberance   
Chapter 4:Dancers Daze  
  
  
Kyla awoke from her dream in Logan's arms. She smiled up at his sleeping face then   
glanced to the clock. It radiated in a green light that read 4:30 A.m as she got up and   
walked towards the door to leave she grabbed her bag with a set of clothing and walked to   
the bathroom. As she found it she walked in and got ready to take a shower when someone   
tapped her on the shoulder. She turned startled but it was Xavier and Storm.   
"Kyla would you mind going with Storm to check something out? There is a   
disturbance by the old locked up playground and I don't want to wake the others."   
Xavier said in his calm manner as always  
Kyla just nodded and followed Storm out of the house.   
They walked out into the garage and climbed into the X-van.   
Jetting down the city streets so early in the morning as the lights were starting to   
dim and you could smell the morning dew. That night would be their first real date after  
such a long time. Kyla drifted off into deep though until the screech of the van awakend   
her.   
"We're here! you go check around by the swingset and I'll take a look from the sky.  
Got it?" Storm shouted. Then without waiting for an answer she surfed to the skys as  
Kyla took it on foot staying in her human form she walked around looking for any   
disturbances as she heard a small meow. She turned to see a little kitten and Kyla   
scooped it up into her arms as she gave an ok to Storm.   
Then Storm flew down and grabbed onto Kyla as someone swung at her from behind.   
Kyla looked down to see a group of teens who were known as "The Brotherhood".   
She knew this because Rogue had told her about them a few days ago when she had   
first met Kyla. She looked up at Storm and gave the signal for her to let go.   
As she fell to the ground she looked up and walked to the big guy.   
She looked innocently at him and said "You know it isn't very nice to hit girls!"   
While Kyla was saying it she turned into her Dragon Meta human form and shot ice balls  
at boom boom who was using her fire balls. They fought for awhile and Storm dealt with   
Toad and Avalanche. DragonRebel was fighting with Boom Boom and Quicksilver.  
They fought until the 4 decided to leave when the police showed up and   
Storm created a tornado to hide her,DragonRebel, and the X-van from any human's eyes.   
****LATER THAT DAY***  
"So is this a quiet enough place for you?" Logan asked as he looked over at Kyla who  
was sipping at her tea.   
She just nodded a yes and looked over at the dance floor of couples as she stood up and smiled.   
"Come on Logan dance with me!"   
She said as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.   
Logan looked at Skyla as she wore a long sleeve gown that was silver and shimmered.   
She smiled as the moved in slowly and listened to the song take over there moods.   
The song playing on the radio was "You look wonderful tonight" by Eric Clapton.  
As the song ended and others played Kyla realized in her heart that this would work if  
she made it. But now that they found eachother where would they go from here? As she   
thought Logan cupped his hand over Kyla's cheek and leaned in softly kissing her with soft  
lips as she felt his warm breath. She kissed back then as he slowly backed away again she   
grinned. They continued to dance and then went for a walk in the park.   
The night was lovely as the moon shone bright in the sky. It was as bright as her hopes of  
love and as shimmery as his eyes that adored her.   
  
***********Author's note**********  
Well they hit it off pretty well don't you think? I hope you enjoyed the story and   
look for Kyla and Wolve in more of my stories to come. The End of Love Rememberance  
though 


End file.
